Last Resort
by Jacob Vinson
Summary: Last Resort follows the story of Jake Vinson and his friends as they try to survive the Zombie outbreak in Texas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0**

Comfort

March 26, 2017

A black figure pulled out a syringe filled with some unknown liquid and plunged it into the arm of some unknown person. But that's when he realized it was his arm that was being experimented on.

Freshman Jake Vinson woke up from the nightmare breathing heavily with a little sweat coming down his face, as he shakily climbed out of his bed and sat on the carpet floor of his bedroom, which was quite normal sized even though he was adopted into a really rich family.

_W-What… did that man want? , _Jake asked himself as he looked at the ceiling thinking about the nightmare he just had. Not even a couple of seconds fly by; his adoptive sister opens the door and closes the door silently.

"What happened?" his sister asked curiously and caring. Jake just looked at her as if didn't know what she was talking about. His sister took a couple of steps toward him and took and sat next to him.

"Did you have another one of those nightmares?'' she asked looking at his unique black hair which covered his right eye and had brown highlights at the tips of the bangs. She curled up and balanced her chin on her knees.

"It was nothing Emma…" he said with no interest of talking to her. His adoptive sister Emma, who is a sophomore in high school Jake will be attending tomorrow, is a caring person who is there for anybody she loves and holds dear to her heart. When her family adopted Jake from the foster home, something in her clicked and every since she loved Jake as if he was a real brother, as time went on they have become close as real brother and sisters would be.

"Are you sure because I heard you slightly yelling from my room" she said as she puts her blonde hair into a ponytail. After putting her hair in ponytail she stares at him with her piercing blue eyes, which always makes him uncomfortable and forces him to speak what is on his mind.

"There was this dark figure, okay, and he kept telling me that '_This was the way to survive'_ and some other weird things that I can't remember….After he kept talking to me he plunged a needle here" he points to a spot on his forearm.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" she asks as she stretches her legs out across the floor.

"Sure…" Jake replies.

"Do you remember when my parents and I found you wandering the streets?" She asks curiously.

Jake looks forward and at the floor and starts to get memories of a couple of weeks ago. He found himself wandering the streets like if he was drunk and losing conscious, then he got a memory of when he collapsed and right before he lost conscious he saw three black figures running to him in concern.

He looks up at Emma who has a worried look in her eyes, "No, I don't remember anything why?" he lies as to make her stop asking questions.

"No reason…" as she tears her attention away from him and looks at the clock near his lamp, it reads 2:19 am, she looks back at him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jake; everything will get better for you I promise." She leans in and kisses his head, gets up and heads to the door. She gently and silently turns the door knob and quietly opens it.

"Goodnight Jake…" she says as she closes the door and turns off the light and heads to her room.

Jake stares out the window and sees the bright full moon; the more he stares the more clouds try and block the moon. He climbs back into his bed and closes his eyes and gives into the darkness….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1**

Doomsday

March 27, 2017

"Are you ready for school?" Emma says as she and Jake walk out of the house and head to their bus stop.

"I don't really have a good feeling about today." Jake says as he puts his hands in his jacket pocket. The walk to the bus stop was quiet silent, with a little talking from here and there. They turn around the corner of the sidewalk and they see the bus top down the street, which is just a little patch of grass with a tree just a couple feet to the right, and a fence right behind the tree which bordered a house's backyard. As they walked across the street toward the bus stop, Emma stood under the tree and Jake pressed his back against the fence, finally Emma asked;

"What kind of person is Derrick?" she asked as she walked and stood beside him, Derrick Boulstridge was Jake's new best friend, him and Jake meet while Jake was going to orientation at the school and got into a fight with a guy for reasons that Jake won't bring up. After Jake had won the fight he was taken to the fight and was out in a chair just outside the principal's office. The person sitting next to him in the other chair was none other than Derrick himself, they talked for a while and hit it off very well. But there is some stuff that Jake knows about Derrick that nobody knows.

One year ago on this exact same month, this exact same day, there was a reported zombie outbreak in Kyle Texas with more than 25% of the population gone and more getting infected. That Derrick just gotten the news that he was going to be a dad, but from there it just went downhill. He returned home from school to find his girlfriend infected and coming at him, with no other choice he killed his girlfriend to survive, the baby was dead by now due to the virus. Derrick busted into tears holding what was used to be his girlfriend.

Jake stares out into space and thinking about what Derrick has told him about his past life, finally he blinks a couple of times and then puts his attention on Emma.

"Let's just say that he been through a lot in his past…" Jake says as he looks around the corner and sees the bus turning the corner down the street and starts to head to their bus stop.

"Hey Jake...Look." Emma says pulling on his jacket sleeve and pointing down the street from where the bus is coming. They see a figure off in the distance, walking with a limp, shambling after the bus. They soon convert their attention to the incoming bus. They walk closer to the curb and stand there waiting, Jake starts to feel a little bit nervous and scared. Emma sees this and puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles, which makes Jake feel a little better. The bus comes to a stop in front of them and the door swings open, a Latino woman sitting at the wheel with a clipboard in her hands. Jake nervously starts to take a couple steps until the woman stops him.

"Never seen you before, what's your name? The woman asks as she pulls out a pen and is ready to write his name down. Jake starts to stutter as he tries to give her his name, Emma starts to walk up the steps right next to Jake and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"This is my new brother Jake, I would like if he sat next to me." She said cheerfully as they walked down the aisle to Emma's seat, Emma let Jake take the window so he can think like he always does, Emma knows that he likes to thinks about stuff which come out to be funny and sometimes stupid. The ride to school was kind of quiet with Emma talking to Jake here and there.

"How do you feel about going to school today?" she asked as she leaned close to the seat to see Jakes face staring out the window.

"I don't really feel good about today." He says as he continues to stare outside the window and look at the landscape. With some neighborhoods here and there, farms down the street from the school. After a few minutes the bus goes behind the school and opens the door so the students can get off and go into the school.

As they entered the doors that lead into the cafeteria Emma goes and gets in her group of friends letting Jake go and find Derrick. He walks across the cafeteria and sees Derrick sitting alone at a round table; he walks toward it and takes a seat next to him. Derrick looks up and holds out a paper to him.

"What's this?" Jakes asks looking at the folded paper confused.

"I went ahead and got your schedule for you." Derrick says as he looks at his phone. Jake takes the paper and unfolds it and looks at the classes he was assigned. They talk for a while, after their conversations die down there was high pitched scream. Then after that scream there was another, another, another, and another until Jake and Derrick both saw a bunch of people running down the hall. Jake and Derrick both get up and head into the hallway where they see people with skin hanging off their faces, eating people. These people have pale white eyes and have a grayish skin tone.

"Oh shit…" Jake says scared. Both of them look at each other scared and shocked with what is happening. They head outside and spot hundreds of zombies roaming the front courtyard of the school. With most people being eaten alive some of the lucky ones are actually leaving alive. Suddenly two upperclassmen waved them over, they ran to where the two upperclassmen are. The two upperclassmen get in a car and wait for Jake and Derrick to get in, they get in and the eldest one hurries and speeds out of the student parking lot. Once they get out of the parking lot and get on the road that hardly has any zombies they start to slow down a bit.

"Uh, thanks for letting us come with you guys." Jake says gratefully with gratitude.

"No problem, I'm Felix and this is my good friend Logan." He says paying attention to the road. Logan reaches behind his seat and shakes the two hands and introduces himself. Jake and Derrick introduce themselves back, the ride was quiet for a while.

"So where are we going?" Derrick says looking out the window and sees zombies trying to get to the car but are too slow to catch up.

"We are going to Felix's house to get supplies and prepare" Logan says.

"You two can come with us if you want." Felix offers as he looks in the rear view mirror and looks at the two. Both of them accept the offer and in no time they are at Felix's, which is just a few minutes away from the school is. Felix parks the car right next to the curb across the street from his house; they get out and hurry inside his house. First they Jake and Derrick get in, then Felix and Logan, Felix who is the last one locks the door behind and starts to barricade the door.

"Okay people let's start to get supplies." Felix says as he finishes barricading the front door. Jake wonders into the garage and not that much stuff that can be used. He notices a wooden baseball and bucket of nails on the floor just a couple of feet away from. He spends a little while experimenting with the baseball bat and nails, meanwhile Derrick, Logan, and Felix are gathering weapons and food that can go with them. Jake holds the weapon out and just looks at it, like he just saw the most beautiful girl ever, the baseball bat now has nails sticking out of the tip of the baseball bat in different directions with also duck tape at the handle for better grip. He walked out of the garage and headed to the living where everyone was. In the living room Felix was loading clips of ammo for a couple of pistols, Felix got weapon training from his retired marine father right before he died so he has a little experience with firearms. Logan was sitting in a corner thinking of new weapons that he could make out of multiple things, Logan took two years of Construction programs, and he is also good with technology. Derrick is seen tying a katana sword case to the side of his pants and slides the katana into the case, he is the fastest of the four, and he could probably just swim through a crowd of zombies. Then there is Jake, Emma has seen Jake fight and she has noted that he has a good offense, but a poor defense. He slides the spiked bat into his backpack which has been emptied.

"You guys ready?" Felix asks.

The Four nod and begin to stand up and make their way to the back door. Then they hear a moan and then some groans right outside, Derrick rushes to one of the windows and opens the blinds so he can see the front yard, more than twenty zombies have just popped out of nowhere and surround their getaway vehicle.

"Uhh…Guys we have some company." Derrick says with a scared expression, he turns and looks at the four…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Safe Haven

As Derrick continues to look out the window, Felix turns on the TV to get some news on the epidemic. Meanwhile Jake and Logan are in the dining room discussing on ways how to get to their escape vehicle. Derrick walks away from the window and joins Felix who is sitting on the couch watching the news. The news channel comes on and a woman is seen alone sitting at one of those news counter things.

"We have just gotten word that the virus has spreaded all the over Washington D.C" she says nervously "The special ops force known as Venom Squad was sent into Washington to extract the president and get him to Washington state-" she suddenly stops and looks off to the side with her fingers over her little ear piece. She looks back at the camera for a couple of seconds in complete silence. She reaches underneath the counter and pulls out a colt 1911 and places it on the counter.

"We have just gotten word that Alpha and Charlie team of Venom Squad have been wiped out, with Bravo squad still looking for the president…. Citizens are advised to head to the safe areas on the outskirts of their cities..." She says as she places the pistol to the side of her head, "...May god help us all.." she says for her last words as she pulls the trigger, blood spreads all over the counter and the news feed goes off with the TV screen going to a blue screen that says "No Signal". Felix looks at Derrick who is still staring off into into space. Derrick starts to put his hands on his head and starts to have a panic attack, Felix places his hand on his shoulder and starts to comfort him.

"So if what you said is true about "them" being attracted to noise then all we need to do is just distract them with enough sound to get them away from the car." Jake says sitting in a chair in the dining hall. Logan sits on the opposite side of him with a little notepad in his hand. They continue to talk about how to get the zombies away from the car without being harmed. After a couple of minutes debating they go over and join Felix and Derrick in the living room.

"We have figured out how to get to the car." Logan says as he hands Felix the norpad which has the plan written on it, he goes over the plan a couple of times before giving it back to Logan.

"It could work…" Felix says looking up at Logan and Jake, "...There should be a lawnmower in the back of the garage." With that said Jake starts to head to the garage, inside the garage he sees the lawnmower that Felix had mentioned in very back. He stays at the entrance and listens to the sound of zombies right on the other side of the garage. He quietly goes over to the lawnmower, picks it up, and heads back to the living room. He sets it in the middle of the room and pulls out the roll of duct tape from his backpack, he begins to tape the handle down so that it stays on after pulling the ignition string.

"Well then…" Jake says looking at the three, Felix gets up and heads to the backdoor. He unlocks it and quietly opens it, he holds it open so Jake can carry the lawnmower outside. The four wait at the corner of the house.

"Okay, you get that lawnmower far away as possible from the car…" Felix says in a whisper, "...Then you haul ass back here and get us, you get it." Jake nods and slowly walks into the front yard, he quietly walks around the zombies until he is 50-70 feet away from the car. He sets down the lawnmower and set one hand on the handle, he looks at the zombies surrounding the car…...He grips the ignition cord and yanks it, the motor starts up and the engine sounds begin to draw the zombies away from the car. Jake starts to bolt back to Felix's house, he cuts through a couple of yards until he ends up in the front of the house, he quickly turn around and looks at the zombies one last time before heading into the backyard.

"How much you wanna bet he is dead." Derrick said with a smile on his face to Felix, Felix turns around a gives Derrick a "really" look. Jake appears around the corner of the house and waves the three over. The four of them rush for the car, quickly getting in and speeding off out of the little suburban neighborhood.

"Gawd damn, I can't belive that actually worked!" Derrick says with excitement as he looks out the back window at the zombies that disappear over the horizon. Felix reaches over and turns the volume up, The news station is playing, this time with a man since that news woman committed suicide.

"We have just gotten word that the president is…. Now reported deceased. Venom Squad reported that he was bitten before they could get him out of D.C…. Citizens are still advised to get to the safe areas on the outskirts of town….Keep with Kvue to stay updated on this epidemic…"

Felix turns down volume all the way down, the rest of the ride was just complete silence. It took about 10-15 minutes to reach the little safe house, which was just an ordinary bunker, but it had multiple levels. Felix stopped the car in front of the fence that bordered off the bunker, there were makeshift watch towers with military personnel in them and they are armed with .50 caliber sniper rifles. The four nervously get out of the car and walk toward the fence, two men walk and pull the fence apart allowing the four to walk walk through what seemed to be a courtyard with tents in it that the citizens will live in.

"Jesus…" Jake whispers, "...This world has gone to shit."

"Well better get used to it, this is our home now…." Felix says trying to cheer them up. They continue to walk until they are stopped by two red doors that lead into the bunker, Derrick slowly opens it to reveal a somewhat submarine looking room, it had monitors everywhere, people speaking into microphones talking to other people hoping to get help. They look around and see a guy in a army uniform, he had a patch on his left arm that had the rank of general. The general is talking to a few people while pointing at different spots that are circled on a map. They walk through the room until they reach a room with a sign that read "lounge", they walk in and make themselves comfortable. Felix grabs the remote that is on the edge of a coffee table in front of the couch, he grabs it and takes a seat on the couch. He turns it on and switches to the news channel, there they see a man sitting at the counter that the woman once was.

"...Citizens are now being evacuated at local airports and are being placed in safe havens in Australia, Hawaii, Japan, and China. The military are also being deployed across cities that are mostly affected by the virus, they will be in the cities within two and a half days to minimize the number of infected. We will be updating you when we have more information…."

"So…..Should we go to the airport in Austin or no?" Derrick asks, "I mean thats the only way we can get out of this hellhole."

"I mean we could if the streets weren't so populated with them…" Logan says, "...From what I heard, the streets in Austin are way worse than Kyle."

"The other cities such as San Marcos, Buda, and San Antonio are just like Kyle." Felix says.

"Can we just find a helicopter at the military base in Buda?" Derrick asks.

"That could work, But does any one of use even know how to drive a helicopter?" Logan asks.

"I mean I've taken a few classes…." Jake says as he munches on a few potato chips, "...I mean if its just getting out of here…"

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, the four look and see a woman in a army uniform the same as the general.

"The General will like to speak to you four." She says with her thumb pointing out the doorway. The four get up, she walks out the room and lead the four to his little office on the other side of the bunker. They walk into his office, the woman closes the door and leaves the four standing in front of him.

"Let's just get down to business gentlemen, you four seem to have more chances of survival than anyone here. That's why i ask for your help…" he says, "...The men here are too much of cowards to even step one foot out of those fences. you four seem to have the guts…"

The four keep standing there hearing what he has to say. Then he looks at Felix:

"You must be the leader out of this little group…" he says, Felix looks at the three nervously, the other three nod at him.

"Yes sir I am." Felix says standing straight now.

"I will give you guys anything if you help me. Anything you say i'll give it you guys." He pleads

"Is it okay if we have a moment to think about it outside?" Felix asks

"Sure." The General says holding his hand out gesturing them that they can leave the room to think about it. The four walk out of the room and stand right outside the room, Logan closes the door.

"What do you guys think?" Felix asks the three

"I say we do it, we could get a helicopter and Jake could fly us out of here." Derrick says. Felix looks at Jake and Logan, they agree with Derrick.

"So its settled than, we help him out and then we get the hell out of here." Felix says as he turns around and opens the door, he holds it open and waits for the three to enter before entering the room himself. The four stand in front of him once more.

"I guess you got a deal…" Felix says feeling unsure about himself, The General gets out of his chair and takes Felix's hands with his hands.

"Thank you, you don't know how grateful I am"The General says shaking Felix's hand up and down multiple times. He lets go of Felix's hand and lowers himself back into his chair. He takes a drink of water from a glass that was resting at the corner of his office desk.

"OKay, let's get down to business..." he says setting the glass down, "...First thing I need you guys to do is to get that communications tower in Buda up and running, so we can have twice the chances of reaching anybody out there willing to help us… From what I have heard is that place is crawling with those… "Things"... So you can go and get supplies in our armory."

"Thanks, we'll get it done" Felix says as the four exit the room, the four walk down the hall from The General's office to a little room filled with various weapons. Jake starts to get a weird feeling of being watched, he quickly turns to the doorway and sees a black figure walk down the hall, he rushes and pokes his head out the door to see nothing. He looks right and left before going back to the others…...


End file.
